


A bit closer to heaven

by nihilisten



Category: Max Payne - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, seriously it's one of the best games i've ever played, tagging spoilers just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Insight on Max's thoughts by the endgame.





	A bit closer to heaven

They were all dead.

He exhaled, his breath creating a small cloud in winter air, and released his finger from the trigger. The wind carried the smell of smoke.

It really was over. The ones who killed his family, the ones who framed him for murder, who chased him for what seemed like eternity and made his life a living hell - now, all dead.

After so long, he finally got his revenge.

Still, it didn't feel right. Not at all. He'd thought looking down at the flames consuming that damned bitch's helicopter would make him feel relief or peace. Or satisfaction. Or anger. Hell, just anything that could replace pain. Yet the pain remained.

Coming this far and changing nothing... After all, he was alive, while his family was still dead. Dead just like those guys he killed.

The sirens were getting closer. There was a policeman's voice echoing through the storm, so he accepted his fate, knowing he did everything he could.

But suddenly, something felt slightly different.

Maybe it wasn't for nothing. Maybe he did change something. Or maybe he changed?

When he raised his head, for the first time after a really long time, he saw stars.


End file.
